The Reign Of Malfoy
by LeafyHazel
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy goes to Hogwarts confident and cocky as his older sister and their father before them, but will he meet someone to change him? Eventual Scorpius/Hugo Slash. Upcoming bad language and some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just thought I would have a try with a longer story, please R&R so i know if I should keep going with the story or not. I might continue anyway :)**

**Just a few things: Yes, I invented a character, Scorpius has an older sister called Lacerta Malfoy. Sorry if you majorly dislike the addition. I actually had some trouble with her character and their relationship. Let me know if you think it works or not. Please give me criticism.**

**I am hoping there will eventually be some Scorpius/Hugo slash, so I am warning you now...**

**Also, thank you so much for reviews on my last story, it means so much to me, please leave your comments. I enjoy reading them ^^**

* * *

><p>"Good luck. And try not to cause too much trouble, love." Astoria murmured into his ear as she hugged him tightly.<p>

Scorpius pulled away with a smirk. "I'll try, mother."

She sighed at her son's snarky comment and the elder Malfoy put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Listen to your mother, Scorpius. We don't want to hear of any business concerning you and the Potters. They are not at school to be taunted, you know."

Scorpius snorted. "How can I take that seriously, coming from _you_?"

Draco Malfoy knew full well what his son referred to. He hadn't exactly set a good example for the boy with his own behaviour at Hogwarts. He had once done nothing but cause trouble for Harry Potter and his friends, and now he was lecturing Scorpius about it.

Sensing eyes on him, Draco looked up to see his former enemy, Potter, and his friends, staring at him. Draco straightened, gave a stiff nod then returned his own attention to his son, ignoring the penetrating gazes he felt from all over the train platform. Draco sighed inwardly, the lines creasing his forehead deepening. He wanted to tell his son that he had been wrong and he should never have done any of the cowardly things he had done at Scorpius' age, but unfortunately his only son seemed to have been brought up fearfully like his former self and wouldn't listen to his father.

"Just... have a good year, son." Draco said with a small smile.

Scorpius nodded his head slightly, before gathering his luggage and preparing to board the train.

"Goodbye!" Astoria cried as he left. "Stick with Lacey. She'll take care of you."

"I don't need taking care of, mother." Scorpius replied with a laugh, shaking off her kisses and closing the carriage door as a loud horn signalled the train was ready to depart. Both parents stood back from the train, sad to see their son off to Hogwarts. They turned away only as the train turned the corner and vanished from sight. Scorpius said he would write but Draco thought he would be too caught up in the magic of Hogwarts for some time. Draco could only hope they would receive something from him soon enough to satisfy his wife's concerns.

* * *

><p>Scorpius couldn't find a single empty carriage on the train and found himself asking to sit in the corner of a carriage a frail looking boy had snatched. The boy nodded slowly and Scorpius carried his luggage in silently, and then flopped tiredly onto the seat opposite the small boy.<p>

"You a first year?" he asked after a minute, disliking the silence. The boy squeaked a small 'yes', not daring to catch Scorpius' eye once. Scorpius cleared his throat. "My name's Scorpius."

"Gerry Parr." The other boy whispered. Scorpius continued to try some conversation; talking about the house he wanted to be sorted into, what he was looking forward to at Hogwarts, the rumours he had heard about this student and about that teacher. On and on until finally someone burst into the carriage.

Scorpius sat up abruptly to find himself looking at a Weasley girl. Not what he had expected.

"What do you want?" he all but snarled. He noticed the look of surprise Gerry was shooting him, but chose to ignore it.

Funnily enough, the girl ignored his tone. "Everywhere else is full." she announced, flouncing into the carriage with her auburn hair floating across her shoulders and her trunk dragging behind her. She didn't seem to have a problem hoisting the luggage into the overhead rack, and soon sat down on the chair opposite Scorpius. She flicked her hair back and sighed.

"Well then. My name's Rose. I'm a first year." She said it with a smile, but Scorpius simply scowled at her and Gerry introduced the two boys instead. "My cousin is going to come sit with us as well, if you don't mind too much." She directed this last at Scorpius in particular, but he remained silent, watching Gerry fidget awkwardly out of the corner of his eye. "Well, that's settled then. Now, which house do you think you'll get sorted into, Gerry?" she asked. And so the conversation proceeded without Scorpius' input, barely pausing while Albus Potter came in and sat beside Rose, as Scorpius was lying across the whole of the other bench.

Scorpius ignored everything happening around him for the next few hours, drifting in and out of sleep, waking only to change into his robes and get ready to leave the train. The train was already slowing as the carriage received another visitor. This time it was Scorpius' sister.

"Lacerta." Scorpius greeted the third year.

"Scorpius." She replied with a slight smile. "Ready for school, brother?"

"Sure I am." he said curtly.

"Well, come on then. I will lead you to where you need to go." She pulled at his shoulder, leading him into the corridor of the train. They both carefully avoided the interested gazes of the three people still seated inside the carriage and everyone else throughout the rest of the train who saw them passing. They were some of the first students off the train and onto the freezing platform of Hogsmeade. She guided her brother to the edge of the massive lake where he would take a boat to the massive castle they saw ahead of them.

"That's it then?" Scorpius murmured, slightly in awe of the massive towers and turrets.

"That's it." His sister agreed. She shook her head suddenly, shaking off the effect of the gorgeous sight before them. "I'll leave you here, Scor. Good luck, brother." Her mouth twisted upwards with humour, looking amazingly like her mother, "Not that you would ever need luck, eh?"

"You got that right, Lacey." They smiled briefly at each other.

"I think you're going to have a lot of fun here, Scor." She said mysteriously. A secret light danced in her eyes as she pinched his cheek and turned around, swiftly moving away to her friends who were waiting for her in the distance. He frowned briefly before a bellowing voice brought his attention back to Hogwarts and his first year of school, whatever it may bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait but I wasn't too sure this story was any good and I'm not sure even now if I will continue.**

**Please review because it will help me :) Thank you.**

**And I apologise if I am moving too fast with the story but I have to make sure I get to the part where Hugo arrives at Hogwarts soon or things will be too boring.**

* * *

><p>He wasn't surprised the Sorting Hat placed him in Slytherin. Where else really? Scorpius was proud though, and he could see a small smile on Lacerta's face as she applauded politely, seated at the table already. He smirked, rising from the stool and removing the hat from his head, and stalked towards a free space at the table draped in green. The people closest to where Scorpius sat thumped him on the back and welcomed him to the house with wide grins. He smiled back at each of them, but his eyes quickly refocused somewhere else.<p>

Scorpius couldn't help but watch as the Weasley girl was sorted into Gryffindor and her cousin too, being greeted with a mass of applause. Of course, half their relatives were already at the table. He noticed Gerry Parr making his way nervously towards the Hufflepuff table. Scorpius rolled his eyes inwardly and wondered if he would see the boy again. Somehow he had a feeling he would be seeing the Potters and the Weasleys again rather soon. He just couldn't see that as a good thing.

"Name's Jonathan." Someone said, jogging Scorpius back into the here and now. He turned stiffly to the boy who had sat beside him, Jonathan, who grinned cockily. "Y'alright there, mate?" he said in that same lazy voice. Scorpius nodded tightly and took the hand that was proffered towards him.

"Scorpius Malfoy." He said and Jonathan nodded briskly.

"I know. I was sorted right after you. Slytherin too." He gazed around the hall, staring particularly at the charmed ceiling. "Magical, right?" he commented.

Scorpius had to crack a smile at that. Jonathan noticed and took it as encouragement to become Scorpius' first friend at Hogwarts.

Both boys were happy to be stuffed full with the magically appearing food until they groaned their way to the Dungeons, clutching their stomachs in pain. They collapsed onto their newly assigned beds, sharing the large room of grand four-poster beds with two other characters: Christian and Benjamin. They grinned as they introduced themselves and Scorpius thought they seemed pretty alright, even if they had been a little too enthusiastic about sharing a dorm with _the_ Malfoy boy.

Scorpius sighed contentedly as he reclined across the massive bed he had grabbed for himself. Jonathan threw a pillow at him suddenly, startling him into returning the throw. Jonathan was whacked in the face without and pulled it away to discover Scorpius' chuckle of delight at his perfect aim. The darker haired boy raised an eyebrow and rolled over to the other side of his own bed. He replaced his pillow on the bed and announced he was taking a shower. The boys all nodded vaguely, before dressing for bed. Scorpius couldn't even bring himself to care that he was the first one into bed and sound asleep.

* * *

><p>Morning brought lessons. Scorpius immediately took a liking to Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions was alright too, even Transfiguration. He managed not to fall off his broom during Flying lessons, but Madam Hooch didn't look too impressed anyway. Jonathan just laughed at him as he floated overhead, holding his broom single-handedly. Scorpius scowled but found he didn't mind all that much.<p>

The following day was when Scorpius next saw the Gryffindors. They shared Herbology and Charms it seemed. Rose scowled whenever their eyes even came close to meeting, which amused Scorpius to no end, especially when Albus stuck his nose in and murmured to her about not being provoked. Jonathan seemed to be in on the joke as well, and snickered out loud. Scorpius was beginning to get along better and better with him. They had a lot in common it would seem.

* * *

><p>The weeks began to pass quickly. Scorpius' father wrote a lot, and so did his mother, who demanded he replied in full. One week he wrote:<p>

_Mother, Father,_

_Jonathan has asked me to spend some time at his home this Christmas. I would like to agree to this, but I know that I am already spending Christmas day with you at home. I hope you wouldn't mind if I stayed at his until Christmas Eve and returned home for Christmas and the New Year. I would hate to refuse a friend's invitation._

_I can see, Father, why you had such trouble getting along with the Weasleys and the Potters. I find them insufferable. They seem to feel the same way about me. I expect you would say that I should keep trying, but honestly, how could I ever be friends with such boring people? Sorry to disappoint._

_Scorpius_

His father didn't write back for three days and then eventually, Scorpius received the news that he was indeed allowed to accept Jonathan's invitation. He told his friend over breakfast and the boys grinned and cheered through their bacon filled mouths, dripping grease all over themselves.

* * *

><p>"You ready for this?" Jonathan challenged.<p>

Scorpius nodded, narrowing his eyes. They raised the cans of drink, clunked them together and brought them to their mouths. The alcohol seared a hot trail down both of their throats but neither paused to allow themselves a gasp of air. They only threw down the empty containers after downing the entire thing. They looked at each other to see the thrill in their faces and the dilated pupils under their half closed eyes, showing their drunken and hazy state. They lay back on Jonathan's bed and stared at his white ceiling.

"Christmas tomorrow." Jonathan murmured.

"Yeah. Can't wait." Scorpius replied. Then moaned, remembering he had to wake early the next morning to return home to his own family. "S'pose we should get some sleep..." he slurred, before turning onto his side facing away from his friend. He heard Jon move around on the bed, getting into a more comfortable position.

"Scor?"

"Yeah, Jon?"

"What do you think you will get for Christmas?"

"I dunno." Scorpius said, pausing. "I used to always ask for a snake when I was a kid." Jonathan snorted. "But I don't think I want that any more. What about you?"

"I want a girlfriend... I think. But my older brother says they are too much trouble. What do you think, Scor?"

Scorpius stayed silent a moment too long.

"Scor? You asleep?" Jonathan prodded him in the middle of his back. Scorpius quickly shut his eyes and slowed his breathing. Jonathan let him be after a second more of poking.

Scorpius wasn't sure why he had hesitated in answering the question. He had just never been too sure about girls. At all. He just couldn't see a good side to most of them. He had never really had a crush on one. They just weren't his thing, he thought. But then, what was his _thing_?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes! Another chapter. And this one is longer I do believe :) ****Well, I hope you like it and please do review because it makes me happy.**

**Also DON'T WORRY! Hugo will actually arrive, if not in chapter four then definitely in chapter five, I do feel really bad that I'm making you wait so long.**

**Enjoy!**

**-I just reposted this chapter because I made a massive mistake of names. Hope it didn't cause any confusion.**

* * *

><p>It was true that the Malfoys had <em>not<em> been happy with Scorpius when he returned home very much hung-over on Christmas morning and scowling when his present was revealed to him: a long, thin brown speckled snake with beady black eyes that watched him curiously as he stumbled away to the bathroom leaving his parents confused and frustrated at his lack of excitement. He was always asking for a snake.

However, their disappointing Christmas was insignificant when compared to the fury they expressed when they were beckoned to Hogwarts in January to explain why their son thought it was okay to get into a brutal fight with one James Sirius Potter, much loved son of the much loved and honoured Harry Potter, leaving both boys with black eyes and split lips, Potter with singed hair and burnt arms being treated by an efficient Madam Pomfrey, and Scorpius with a deep and bloodily bandaged gash from his eyebrow and down his left cheek. On being asked to explain his actions, Scorpius stayed silent until a tight-faced and wide-eyed, Draco Malfoy told the assembled professors he would ensure his son would not go unpunished for this. This caused a small twitch of the lips from Scorpius who thought he knew just how his father might see fit to punish him, and while his brain smarted at the idea, he allowed only a twisted smile to filter onto his face.

Escorted into a separate room with his parents and left for five minutes, Scorpius sat on a desk and waited for his parents to speak. Draco could barely look at his son and so Astoria hesitantly asked "Why... why did you attack this boy, Scorpius?" She was met with a wall of silence, and fuming, she reached out to pull Scorpius' face up to hers. "Tell us why and maybe we can get you off the hook." He stared blankly into her eyes, making no attempt to be useful. "For Merlin's sake! If he said something... provoked you..." Draco's head shot up. "Tell us and we will make sure everyone knows it was no fault of yours. _He_ attacked _you_." Astoria hissed.

Scorpius blinked. Was that true? His parents wanted the answers and it would be so _easy_ to tell them something... anything that would show he was protecting himself. He hadn't wanted a fight. And that _was_ true, wasn't it?

But what would he say? He could not repeat the words Potter had said to him. No one must ever know the things that slimy, overly cocky Gryffindor scum had insinuated. And Potter would be sure to contradict anything he might conjure up. And who would everyone believe? For that's what it always came down to. A well known saviour's child, a brave, noble Gryffindor, or a Slytherin Malfoy boy, from a family of cowards. The choice was obvious. And so he stayed quiet, bit his lip and felt the echoes of his mother's slap reverberate through the empty room.

* * *

><p>Scorpius was sure his roommates would start in with the questions as soon as he entered the dormitory but was pleasantly surprised to find Christian in bed and reading, as Benjamin and Jonathan sat on the icy floor playing Exploding Snap. They shuffled over to offer him space to sit, which he did, looking on blankly as they continued their game. When they finished several minutes later, Jonathan hanging his head as he lost miserably, Benjamin shuffled off to bed, leaving Jonathan to run his eyes over Scorpius' tired eyes and bruised and bandaged face.<p>

"He sure got you bad, didn't he? Your face, I mean. Its looks pretty bad, mate." He shrugged apologetically. "Just telling the truth. You wanna talk about what it was that he said to ya?"

Scorpius' head jerked up. Did Jonathan know? Not many people had been around when the fight had occurred but his friend could well have been of the few. But Scorpius still thought no one could have heard those words that Potter had whispered to him, leering as he did so...

No. No way.

"Y'alright, Scor? I just meant, if you wanted... I'm here for ya... If ya ever need... Aw, forget it." He grinned. "I sound so dumb. But I didn't mean nothing by that. I just know that you're not stupid. You wouldn't just... fight that Potter kid. You're _way_ too clever." He smiled even wider and slapped Scorpius on the shoulder before jumping into bed and leaving his friend to numbly stumble to his own.

Scorpius, his mind thick with relief at Jon not truly knowing anything about the circumstances of the fight, threw himself beneath the covers not bothering with removing more than his trousers and school jumper. He was beginning to feel the niggling of pain from the cut in his face and he knew his eyes were swelling awfully. He sighed, wishing he could forget everything, and relented himself into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The rest of Scorpius' school year passed much too slowly for his liking. It was filled with lessons in which he was purposefully asked questions to which he didn't have the answers and which always ended with him being held back to discuss with the professor why he wasn't doing so well in class any more<p>

_Several reasons_, he wanted to say to them, wanted to yell at them. _I mean it's not like I have a massive secret that no one can know, especially not my friends or they might not want to be my friends any more, and that someone I especially dislike, that ghastly Potter boy, seems to know anyway_. Scorpius wanted to say that he didn't want to go back home at summer break because his family were still desperate to find out what had happened with that fight, and if he didn't tell them anything at all then he would have to face his father's punishment. He wasn't sure he was strong enough for that. But if he actually did tell them the truth... No. He couldn't do it. And besides that, he had been enduring frequent nasty glares from the Gryffindor clan recently, all Potter's cronies and everyone else who seemed to think they were better than Scorpius because they had red and gold on their robes. To top it off, he had been going out of his way to avoid his sister because he knew she was set on finding out the truth about the fight and he couldn't deal with her questions along with everything else.

Instead of saying all this out loud, Scorpius would simply run a hand through his quickly growing blond hair, sigh and mumble that he'd make more effort next lesson. But he couldn't. He found himself becoming more and more tired, and stressed. He barely had any fun with Jon, and the letters he regularly received from his family made him want to break down.

He just wanted someone he could tell. He wanted to disclose his secret. It was such a burden. And he was growing too weak to carry it.

It was by some good fortune then that he had another run-in with Rose Weasley in the library, at least a month before school ended for summer. Scorpius wasn't so sure at first how good it was as she rudely awoke him from his slumber upon a study table, resting his face on one hand, his mouth slack, and limply grasping an open book of potions. She slammed her bag onto the table, waking him with an amusing (to her anyway) jerk and snort. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes as she sat in the seat across from him.

She raised one ginger eyebrow. "Studying?" she questioned.

He sneered and smoothed his hair. Rose frowned as she continued to stare at him, despite him pointing out it was rude to stare like that. She seemed to take no notice. However, it unnerved him especially since he had acquired such a nastily long scar from his fight with Potter. It had healed a hideously thick pink line which bisected his eyebrow and continued down his left cheek, ending level with the bottom of his ear. He still wasn't quite sure how Potter had managed to cause such damage. He was obviously more advanced in magic. But not really the good kind. Scorpius absently wondered how Potter had gotten away with _that_ of all things.

Rose brought him sharply back from his mental contemplations by saying something he never thought he'd hear from a Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry about James." She said to his shock. "He can be a little... mean... sometimes." Her tone was certainly genuine but Scorpius couldn't be sure what to make of her words.

There was a small silence in which both first years watched the other intently.

"It's been a while." Scorpius said at last. "I mean, that fight... was rather a long time ago. And you haven't said anything before now. Neither has _he_."Scorpius had to bite his tongue to restrain himself from spewing a few rather descriptive words he thought related directly to James Potter.

Rose frowned deeply, creasing her forehead. "That's true. I'm sorry about that. But it was a little difficult. You see, my family had a bit of trouble accepting what you did. I don't think our families... Look, what I'm trying to say is that I thought it was wrong that he fought you and you him. But I think it's certainly time to get over it. Whichever one of you provoked the other, I think they should apologise. But I'm not forcing him or you to make friends, to hug or anything ridiculous."

Then she smiled vibrantly. "I just want to be _your_ friend." Her laugh trickled into the air, light and joyful. It pulled a slight twitch from Scorpius, tempted to smile back at her. But he ran a pale hand across his face, removing the urge.

"Well, how lovely." He smirked. "What makes you think_ I_ could ever be friends with _you_?"

She didn't seem at all surprised by his attitude. "We have some things in common. Namely our current dislike of James. I kind of had a spat with him..." She trailed off, looking anxious. Then returned with just as much vigour. "And also, we are both clever, but I've noticed your recent lack of effort in class and I want to help. Maybe we could be study partners first? I'm great at Transfiguration, you know. And I just love Charms, Herbology, and Flying! It's so fun. But I'm simply hopeless with a cauldron and all those smelly ingredients. What are you best at, Scorpius?"

He sighed and decided internally that maybe it would be good for him to have someone like Rose as a study partner, someone who could help him with his worse lessons, and in return he could help her with Potions and DADA. It would definitely not help matters with his father if he got even worse in lessons. Perhaps impressing him with good grades and a friend from Gryffindor, related in fact to James Potter, was the way to go if Scorpius wanted to get out of that awful punishment awaiting him. Or at least reduce the magnitude of Draco's wrath.

Scorpius had made up his mind. He smiled. Rose's eyes widened and so did her mouth.

"I'm pretty good at Potions." He said modestly.

"Great! That's really great! I can't wait to get started. I have so much work and some of the books... well I'm just not sure it's all in the right language. I can't understand the technical terms that are used and I..." Rose continued to talk and talk. And impressively Scorpius managed to get some words in too, and communicate efficiently with her. They planned several dates to study and do work together. And when they finally left the library, heading out to their individual common rooms, they both smiled and waved to each other.

"Bye!" Rose said enthusiastically.

"Good night." Scorpius replied and turned away. He breathed out and realised that he had enjoyed himself for perhaps the first time in weeks... months? He wasn't sure. But he felt certain this good fortune would stick with him. For a little while anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know I made James a meanie even though I love him a lot, but I thought it fit the story. The next chapter will include a bit more about the nasty stuff he said to Scorpius... Can you guess yet? Its probably pretty obvious.**

**I'd love to know what you think about Rose and James and just everything!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woohoo! Another chapter! Sorry for the wait! Please R&R.**

**And OMG its Hugo! Finally, I know :) I've actually got some ideas now, and thank god for holidays when you actually have TIME to write. See you at the next chapter...**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was indeed impressed by his son's apparent change of character. When he heard of his almost inseparable friendship with Rose Weasley, he was astonished, amazed, happy even. He had heard of the girl's lovely character and her wide knowledge and knew that only good could come of this. Besides the improvements it could make to Scorpius, Draco thought it could better the opinion of the Malfoy family in the wizarding world, if perhaps one of them might actually finally have accomplished becoming friends with a Gryffindor. And a Weasley at that.<p>

Astoria too, was pleased. She thought it was maybe a little early for her dear son to have a girlfriend, but she knew that in the wake of Scorpius and Rose's friendship would be plenty more lovely girls who could make him very happy. Preferably of course, the next girl would have more pure blood. But for now, why not a Weasley? And one who could make Scorpius' reputation worth looking at, and recover his poor school grades, which would in turn make Astoria's husband proud to the core.

Scorpius was glad his parents were happy when he saw them at summer. Perhaps now everyone might forget about that fight...

But no such luck. For as soon as Scorpius settled into his much missed old bedroom, watching colourfully robed Quidditch players happily buzzing around his old and dusty posters, Lacerta burst in with a cold fury and determination in her eyes.

"You've been avoiding me!" she accused, hands on skinny hips. "I've barely seen you since January. It's obvious you're hiding something. Tell me." She crawled onto the bed to sit beside her brother and sat with arms folded, waiting for answers.

He shrugged uncomfortably, horribly aware his sister was probably the only person who could make him feel so uncomfortable and unsure of himself. "What d'you mean? No, I haven't." She raised one cruelly plucked eyebrow at that blatant lie. Scorpius sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes. "Okay well, it's just that... I'm not even sure you want to hear this."

"It's about your fight with the Potter boy, isn't it? I knew it! Just tell me already or I will curse you."

He groaned, having no doubt the curses she could achieve would be impressively horrific. He had to tell her, if not because she was his sister, and only ally it seemed at times, but because she had already guessed half of the story, and he knew his sister and knew she wouldn't stop nagging until he told her everything.

"James Potter said something to me, right before the fight." He started carefully, biting gently at his lower lip.

"What? What did he say, Scor?"

Scorpius coughed once and took a breath. "He said I was gay." There was a pause. Scorpius gathered his courage and said in a shaking voice, "And I think he might be right." Another pause and to fill the void which seemed to open up from speaking that small sentence, he continued, "Well actually, his description was a little more colourful. Something along the lines of 'you good-for-nothing, pale little Malfoy cock-sucker' or something quite similar, I think. I'm sure you get the gist. He basically thinks I'm queer. And I just got a little mad in light of that revelation. Because it's true. I think it's pretty much true, that I like..."

Scorpius sighed, terrified of going on but too afraid to turn to see Lacey's reaction. He was sure the silence was an angry one so it was a surprise when she leaned in and kissed his cheek, stood up from the bed and said "Good." Flicking blond hair over her skinny shoulders and ruffling his own neat hair, she turned to leave the room.

"Wait! What? But- You- What was that? You're not _mad_?" he exclaimed, thoroughly shocked.

Lacerta turned back and smiled impishly. "Of course not, silly. I just wanted the truth from you. I know you Scorpius, so it's no surprise to me really. You're still _you_. And don't tell anyone but I actually might just really love you, bro." Her face twisted with slight distaste even as she said it. "Wow. For a Malfoy, I am getting _way_ too sappy now." Frowning she continued. "Basically, I'm proud of you, Scor. Of who you are. You should be too. So keep standing up to guys like Potter, but accept the truth too." She smiled. "I'll see you later."

Scorpius kept staring at the empty doorway, trying to fix the image in his mind of his sister telling him she loved him and the gleam in her eye that said she really didn't care about his confession. He allowed it to give him some small bit of hope for the next years.

* * *

><p>Scorpius closed his eyes and took a huge breath of steam pumping from the gleaming red engine in front of him. Back to Hogwarts again, he thought with a wicked grin. At last! He'd left his parents behind in King's Cross and Lacerta had rushed off to reunite with friends, leaving him to make his way with his case and owl cage, containing a rather excited small dark owl called Toby, newly purchased after Scorpius' father's old and sadly frail owl took a particular disliking to long journeys to and from Hogwarts. Scorpius was completely ready for his second year and was practically buzzing; he was so ready to start.<p>

He glanced at all the crowded students piling onto the train, searching in vain for a glimpse of Jonathan. Instead, he noticed the Weasley girl, his study buddy amongst the thick throng of her family. He nodded in her direction as she caught his eye, but she smiled widely and immediately gestured for him to wait for her. He did so, but turned around to make sure he couldn't see Jonathan or his other dormitory mates who might offer him some chance of escape. No luck.

"Scorpius!" He turned round to face the red-head and abruptly found himself surrounded by her arms. She was hugging him! "So good to see you." She said, releasing him from her grip. He took an extra step back and smiled uneasily.

"Yeah, you too Rose."

Her smile widened unexpectedly. "I want you to meet my brother Hugo." She waved a hand at the skinny boy by her side who did seem to hold an uncanny resemblance to her as well as being alarmingly pale, almost enough to challenge Scorpius' position as the fairest skinned student in Hogwarts.

Hugo nodded his head politely as Scorpius said, "Nice to meet you." and offered his hand. Hugo's hand was warm and firmly shook his, but there was no clamminess in either of them.

"I thought Hugo might join us for some study sessions this year, Scorpius?" Rose said, her voice high, asking him with her eyes if that was alright.

"Of course." He replied with a shrug, and Rose thanked him before rushing back to where Albus Potter stood holding the hand of a very small and confused looking girl whose flaming red hair told Scorpius she was yet more family.

"Happy to help, aren't you?" Hugo said, reminding Scorpius of his presence. Scorpius raised one eyebrow.

"Shouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Just wondering why Scorpius Malfoy wants to spend his time helping tutor a first year Weasley, when he could be—"

"What? Joining the neo-Death Eaters? Quick to pass judgement, aren't you?" Scorpius smirked. Hugo did have the decency to blush faintly and Scorpius found this made him want to smile, seeing a small spurt of red in those very white cheeks. He resisted the urge easily enough though.

"Well, okay, point taken. I just wondered if you were trying to get _closer_ to my sister by playing nice with me." He seemed to blush even more, turning nearly as red as his hair. "Not that it's any of my business, I suppose." He admitted meekly.

Scorpius did smile now. He even chuckled a little, relieved maybe that Hugo's thoughts were so... innocent? And completely and utterly wrong. As if he would want to 'get closer' to Rose! He liked her a little, maybe more than he would admit aloud, but he didn't like her _that_ way.

The smile fell straight from his face when he realised that Rose might also be under the misconception that he liked her in _that_ way. He certainly didn't want to lead her on. But she had never given any hint of fancying him, of being interested more than he was in her. Except for that hug...

"Scorpius?" Hugo asked hesitantly. "Come on, let's get on the train." Scorpius nodded, abandoning his thoughts and collecting his luggage.

"Guys, come on! We'll miss the train!" Rose was yelling as she pulled herself onto the train and disappeared inside. Scorpius and Hugo hurried to the door and dashed inside just before the train departed, turning to follow Rose down to an empty compartment. However, as they dragged their bags along, peering through each door, Scorpius saw Jonathan.

"Scorpius!" His three roommates exclaimed as they saw him, rising from their seats in the compartment.

"Sit with us, mate?" Jon asked and Scorpius nodded enthusiastically. As he let Jon pull his luggage inside the compartment, he noticed Hugo frown slightly before leaving to carry on down the narrow corridor with Rose and his cousins.

Sitting down and joining Jon, Benjamin and Christian in catching up with everything that happened over the summer, Scorpius couldn't help but wonder at the reason he had agreed to help Hugo study. Surely, he just didn't want to let Rose down. He was her friend and she had asked him nicely. If that hadn't been the reason, then why? Why would he want to spend time with Hugo? Scorpius swallowed _those_ thoughts nearly as soon as he thought them, trying to concentrate on his friends' chatter instead. He was desperate not to let _that_ side of him get in the way of this year, not like how it had last year. He didn't want a repeat of that fight with Potter. Scorpius touched one finger to his scarred cheek at the memory.

No. This year was going to be good. And he was going to enjoy it. He felt as though nothing could stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I feel terrible but this story isn't getting very many reviews anyway so I'm not sure how well it is liked. Still here's some more Hugo/Scor :D [No actual SLASH yet... But I'm getting there.] Enjoy! x**

* * *

><p>Scorpius sat down with a small huff of relief to be back in the Great Hall, seated beside Jon amongst the greenery of the Slytherin table, and listening to Professor McGonagall announce the arrival of the first years' Sorting Ceremony. He sat up a little to watch the first years scurry along towards the old hat sitting on a three-legged stool, just like last year when it had been him up there. He could easily recall the feel of the rim of that hat resting against his eyebrows as it murmured in his ear.<p>

"A Malfoy! Well, you'd be great in Ravenclaw; you're quite creative I see. Or perhaps Hufflepuff is a better match for one of such dedication. Even Gryffindor would suit your skills—"

"No!" he had thought fiercely. "Slytherin. Please, I want to be a Slytherin. My father..."

"Yes, yes, I see." said the hat. "In fact, your ambition, your resolve, your father... yes... Why not, eh?" And just like that, he was placed in his favoured house. Scorpius wondered just how many people actually got into the house they wished for. And how many were disappointed to find themselves sitting somewhere different to where they had imagined.

Despite his slight interest in the sorting, Scorpius found himself thinking of other things. First it was just Rose, and what Hugo had said to him earlier. And then, he replayed Lacey's reaction to his confession again and again, trying to figure her out. He pondered his fight with Potter once more, the way James' eyes narrowed with hatred whenever he saw him before _and_ since the fight. He thought about his parents as well. He hadn't had much contact with them over the holiday, mostly because he had tried ridiculously hard to evade them and their persistent questions about Rose bloody Weasley.

Eventually, Scorpius found that mulling over all this had made him extremely anxious. He couldn't stop fidgeting; his hands incessantly pulling at the hem of his robes, and then straightening his cutlery and fussing with his hair. Scorpius took almost no notice of the names being systematically called and people placed into houses, even when some filtered toward the table he sat at. None of the first years seemed very inclined to sit on his side of the table, and he only really realised this when Jonathan elbowed him forcefully in his ribs.

"Ow!"

"Stop scowling at the first years, Scor." Jon muttered, his voice barely containing his amusement. "They're all afraid of ya, mate."

Scorpius frowned and looked around, taking notice of the line of first years sitting on the opposite side of the Slytherin table, avoiding his eyes, and Lacerta who was looking at him with suspicion in her eyes. She knew something was up. He looked down, not wanting to meet her gaze. He didn't feel good at all. He might have fled the Great Hall at that moment in fact, claiming he was ill, if he had not heard the Professor's shrill voice proclaim "Weasley, Hugo."

Scorpius' head snapped up and he peered across to where the boy was climbing the stone steps to sit on the stool and wear the hat. Scorpius persuaded himself to remain seated, just so he could see which house Hugo went to. And then he would leave.

The hall was completely silent as the old hat silently perched on Hugo's head, making its decision, before it straightened up and roared "Slytherin!"

There was a small smattering of applause from different sides of the hall, but a painfully obvious silence was emanating from the Gryffindor table, especially as heads turned to watch the Weasley cross to the Slytherin table and climb onto the bench right next to Scorpius.

Perhaps in another life, where all the other Weasley children had not all been placed in Gryffindor, or rather, placed in any house _other than_ Slytherin, this might have been okay. And Hugo would not have kept his head down, staring at his hands sitting clasped in his lap, while Scorpius tried to sit still and listen to McGonagall welcoming everyone to another year at Hogwarts _without_ glancing to his left every five seconds to check Hugo was still there and not crying or anything as horrific as that. And Scorpius might have left the room to sit alone with his thoughts in the empty dormitory, instead of patiently waiting for Hugo to solemnly finish his meal so he could walk with him to the dungeon where the Slytherin common room awaited them, enduring on the way several curious looks seeking Hugo's downcast eyes.

But in this life, Scorpius could only watch as Hugo was led away with the other first year Slytherin boys to discover their dormitory. He sighed, and rubbing his eyes, he made his way to his own dormitory, grinning as he passed Jon on his way to the bathroom. Inside, he leant over the basin and splashed freezing water against his pale cheeks, then looked up at himself in the mirror's reflection. _What now?_ he thought.

* * *

><p>A week had passed. A week where Scorpius had tried to concentrate in class and make a good start with his studies. A week which was just as often spent trying to avoid any contact with James Potter outside the classroom, as it was spent glancing across the Slytherin common room, eyes now easily locating the redhead sitting alone, studying as if he wasn't at all tired and saddened by the taunts of dishonouring his family.<p>

Just yesterday, one of Hugo's classmates had had the guts to approach Scorpius and encourage him to talk to the Weasley. Scorpius assumed he had been projecting some kind of fondness for Hugo, enough anyway that this boy, Mark, he thought he had called himself, had noticed and believed that Scorpius was therefore the only person Hugo might listen to. The only person who might bring him out of this self-inflicted isolation.

As if.

Scorpius hadn't spoken to Hugo at all since the train. And Hugo hadn't even looked his way. Remarkably, Scorpius had yet to meet with Rose again. He had been quite busy but he would usually pass her in the corridor and nod in her direction, and she would smile. But that was all. He had agreed to study with both the Weasley siblings and he was interested as to when that might start.

Scorpius' icy eyes skipped across the room to stare at Hugo's back, bent over the table, hard at work it seemed. _Well_, Scor thought, _I _did_ agree to help him study... Maybe he needs some help_.

As he stood and left his friends quietly chatting amongst themselves and crossed the common room to where Hugo sat on the floor, he quashed all thoughts that told him he had no way to know whether Hugo even _wanted_ help from him. He decided he didn't care. That kid Mark had been right. It was time Hugo got over this. And Scor would help him.

He stopped at the table and sank down to sit opposite the younger boy. Hugo looked up in surprise, blue eyes wide and red-rimmed. He'd been crying. Scorpius noticed the dark circles and realised the lack of sleep that was evident in the boy as well. He sighed loudly, frowning.

"Hello." He greeted Hugo.

"Hi." The boy murmured in reply, his voice a little croaky as if he hadn't spoken much recently. Scorpius just scowled more.

"What are you working on?" he managed to ask without sounding too annoyed. The boy really wasn't taking good care of himself. And all just because he was in a different house to his relatives. Big bloody deal.

"It's Potions." Hugo said, a little louder this time.

"Ah! Something I am good at!" Scorpius smiled at the boy, trying his best. "Need some help?" he offered. Hugo really did seem to bring out the kinder side of him, the friendly side. Like Rose did.

"Um, okay." Hugo shuffled with his books and scrolls and pushed over a section of writing. "I'm not sure if what I'm writing is any good. I am so new to all this, I don't know if this is what they want or not. Will you read it?"

"Of course." Scorpius picked up the scroll and with one last pleasant flash of teeth at the boy, he began to read.

* * *

><p>Thus started the study-buddy relationship between the two boys. Each week they met in the common room, at that same table and Scorpius read over Hugo's usually well written essays, pointing out any mistakes and joking about some of the more ridiculous essay titles. Hugo began to look more healthy and more happy, to Scorpius' satisfaction.<p>

Rose did at last corner Scorpius and pushed him back into the routine of their study meetings at the library. He wasn't very surprised when she turned up the first day with Hugo tagging along. The younger redhead gave him a small smile as he slipped into the opposite seat and they all got to work. It seemed to Scor that there was an unspoken agreement to help Hugo with his work first, and then move on to the things the two older students were faced with in their lessons as Hugo continued to work silently on his own.

However, the routine was altered one week when Hugo arrived at the library alone. Rose had detention for arriving late to class after oversleeping, and as a consequence she was running late now as well. The two boys simply got on with their work. The quiet was always comfortable between them and they worked hard for several minutes before Hugo interrupted their concentration.

"I have something I was hoping you would help me with." He announced in his soft voice.

Scorpius glanced up. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Hugo paused to clear his throat. "Well the thing is... I know Christmas is quite a long time away, _but_, there's something I really want to do for Rose for her present. But I can't really do it alone. So I am hoping that you will be willing to help me make it work. So you'd be helping her really, not just me."

Scorpius had to bite his tongue to stop himself interrupting by demanding to know why Hugo thought he wouldn't do something just for Hugo's benefit, and forced himself to listen carefully to where this was going.

"Rose is always complaining about how Christmas isn't just about spending time with family and getting presents. She thinks that it's about everyone in the world being united for that one festive season. Everyone goes to buy presents, we all get a tree, we make loads of food. She thinks that by doing it different from all the muggles in the world, we are separating ourselves from humanity." Hugo rolled his eyes at his sister's always crazy but well-meaning and usually correct ideas, making Scorpius chuckle gently.

"How exactly do we do it differently?" he wondered aloud.

"She thinks that using magic to get a tree, to get presents, to make the food ruins some of the _real_ _magic_ of Christmas." Scorpius gave Hugo a look. And the younger boy smirked. "I know! But it's not that she's wrong really. We do miss out on having to pull together to make all the food for Christmas lunch. Apparently, in muggle culture that's a big part of the day, spending time helping your parents to make the Christmas meal."

"So what do you have in mind?"

Hugo sighed and rubbed his forehead, something Scor had noticed him tend to do when thinking. "Rose wants us to be part of something that goes on worldwide. She wants us to have a 'muggle Christmas'. And I thought that this year, I could get everyone to do that for her."

Scorpius was speechless. The fact Hugo would do that for his sister... Nothing could compare to that amount of love.

"How would we manage that then?" he asked the younger boy, still in awe of the boy's generosity.

Hugo smiled. "I think we could ask some Muggle Studies students to give us an idea of the process of a muggle Christmas. And we can go from there. I'm sure we can get my family to agree to it. They'll think it's a really sweet idea."

"But how can_ I_ help?"

"Having you help out will prove to my family how good a friend you are to me and Rose. They doubted all the nice things we always say about you. They don't think you're a good influence... blah blah. Simply because you're a Malfoy. Well, we can show them that they're wrong to think that _and_ prove they shouldn't really listen to James."

Scorpius tensed at that name, but smiled eventually in defeat. "Fine. I'll help. It's no big deal, I guess. Besides, it sounds reasonably fun, especially the showing up James part."

Hugo laughed, secretly very glad that Scorpius had agreed to the plan.

"Oh, and obviously, _don't tell Rose!_"

Scorpius grinned. "Of course."

Hugo went to return to work when Scorpius said, "Hey, Hugo?" his voice softer than a moment ago.

"Yes?" he replied, looking up, eyes blinking slowly at Scorpius' blank expression.

"You have... an eyelash." Scorpius put out a long, thin hand and brushed his fingertips against Hugo's cheek. Hugo shuddered at the contact; Scorpius' hands always seemed to be abnormally chilled.

"There." Scorpius pulled away, holding out the eyelash and blew it off his finger. Hugo's eyes focussed on that puckered mouth for a second too long, before mumbling 'thanks' and turning back to his essay. Scorpius didn't notice the look on his friend's face, but he did suddenly recognise the feeling low in his gut, and forced himself to read the Herbology textbook page three times over to calm himself down and fight off the blush staining his pale cheeks. Rose's arrival relieved both boys as she sat down and immediately began with a torrent of apologies to them and complaints about her professor and the detention.

Neither boy looked into the other's face again that day. But the next day and every day after that, they both almost forgot what had happened. Neither of them thought about that moment of silence broken only by rapid breathing from both sides of the table again. And they were quite happy that way.


End file.
